1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a setting method, and more particularly, to a method to conduct setting on function options and a multi function peripheral using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
After being highly developed for many years, the computer peripheral products such as printer and scanner face a no-more-growth problem. In order to look for new business opportunities, the relevant manufactures increase more additional function on these products. In addition, the manufactures follow the new tendency of integrating several functions in a product, so that consumers can enjoy more functions and save more spaces under a same price level. Under the ceaseless technical sophistications, the integrating capacity of a multi function peripheral (MFP) is getting increasingly maturation and attracts public attention.
FIG. 1 is a diagram of an operation panel of a conventional MFP. Since an MFP has quite a lot functions, a conventional operation panel 110 requires more keys as shown by FIG. 1. In addition to the keys, a display screen 120, for example, a liquid crystal display module (LCD module), may be needed. However, a user needs to conduct setting layer by layer with such kind of MFP. Furthermore, due to the small size of the display screen, the user often feels quite burdensome for manipulating. In addition, an MFP in higher level requires to employ a touch panel so as to reduce the real keys, which causes the product more expensive due to the higher cost of the touch panel.